Mother Lizzie May I?
by RigorMortis1
Summary: Lizzie/Gordo - Lizzie ends up pregnant at 16 and decides to keep the baby... Please R/R
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in a panic, a tangle of sheets. I looked over in desperation and was nearly out of my mind with joy to find Gordo still lying next to me, his chest rising and falling in a deep, restfull sleep. It was then that I noticed the light coming through my window. I jolted up to a sitting position, and shook Gordo awake. He awoke in a similar state that I had woken in, that could only be described as a state of panic.   
  
"What? Lizzie? What's going on?" he asked, worriedly. Then he noticed that the sun was shining too, and he jumped from my bed, and began to dress. "We fell asleep again?" It was a rhetorical question, so I didn't answer him.   
  
There was a knock at my door and the handle began turning. By the time my mother entered the room, Gordo had already kissed me goodbye, and disappeared out my open window.   
  
"Lizzie? Aren't you freezing?" my mother asked.   
  
I shook my head. In truth, I was still warm all over from Gordo's warm body next to mine, and I was still tingling from his kiss.   
  
"Lizzie! You left the window open again!" my mother chastened me.   
  
"I guess I got hot last night, Mom," I lied.  
  
"Are you feeling alright, Lizzie, honey?" she asked me, and put a hand to my forehead. "Hmm... you don't seem to be running a temperature, but I'd better get the thermometer just to check." She left the room and soon returned, thermometer in hand. Funnily enough, I wasn't running a temp. "Well, you'd better get ready for school then, honey," my mom said, and then left the room.   
  
As soon as she'd left, I fell back onto my bed, and sighed in relief. Gordo and I had been having too many close calls like that recently. We would have to be more careful from now on.   
  
As I carefully parked the car in a parking space at school, Mom got out of the passenger seat and came around to take the driver's seat from me. I pulled my backpack from the backseat, and started walking quickly toward the school building, hoping no one saw me drive up with my mother. I must be the only sixteen year old who still had her learner's permit. Well, I knew I wasn't the only one. Miranda was sixteen, and she still had her learner's permit, but she had a cool mom who let her drive to school alone, even though Miranda wasn't technically allowed to do that yet. My mom was so far from cool. When I'd suggested the idea, she'd totally blown a fuse. She'd even called Miranda's mom and tried to talk Miranda's mom out of letting Miranda do it. I couldn't imagine what my mom would do if she ever found out that Gordo and I had been sleeping together for a little over a month now. She knew Gordo and I had been dating for about a year now, and while she totally approved, she would freak at the idea of us having sex, especialy in her very own house. She just didn't understand that things were different than they were when she was a kid, I thought, as I walked towards my locker which I shared with -bleh- Kate Sanders, my arch-enemy, since she had come back from camp in the sixth grade more... developed than the rest of us. Joy of all joys, Kate wasn't at our locker when I arrived there, but Miranda was. I ran up, and hugged her.   
  
Miranda turned around, and smiled at me, "What was that for?"  
  
"For not being Kate," I said, returning the smile.   
  
"Thank God for that," Miranda repplied. "So what's up? You and Gordo still hot?"  
  
"Hot as ever. We fell asleep again, and my mom almost caught us. She was so close!"  
  
"I keep telling you guys to be careful. Gordo should know better at least, but after you guys got back from Italy, it's like all his sense flew out the window!" Miranda warned me.   
  
"All my sense flew out the window?" Gordo asked, sounding hurt. "I've still got my common sense!"  
  
Miranda laughed, "Yeah, about as much as a doorknob."  
  
The bell rang for class, and so we all hurried off towards chemistry. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lizzie jumped up and down, struggling with her jeans, fighting them up her thighs which seemed to have grown twice in size in the last month. At last they reached her middle, but the two flaps were nowhere near closing, and no matter how much she fought with them, and sucked in her stomache, she couldn't make them fit. "THIS SUCKS!" Lizzie screamed hysterically, and peeled the jeans off and threw them in a pile with the rest of the clothes that wouldn't fit. She eventually decided on a pair of light blue overalls that had used to be quite baggy, and now were only a little loose on her. "I need to go on a diet," she told her reflection. Maybe you don't, a little voice in the back of her head told her. Maybe you're pregnant! the voice needled at her. "SHUT UP!" she screamed at herself. She shook her head in hysterics, and tears sprung into her eyes. She had skipped her period the last two months, but she kept assuring herself that she was irregular still since she had only started in the seventh grade. You were supposed to be irregular the first two or three years you were on your period, she insisted.   
  
Pink, Lizzie thought to herself. She hated that color now. She remembered every pink outfit she'd ever worn, and she mentally went through her closet, and burned each and every one of them. If only she were really burning them, she thought. If only burning outfits could change anything, she wished. Why pink? she asked herself, and a single tear slid down her cheek. She was home alone, so she took the pregnancy test, and the box it came in and threw it in one of the trashbags in the alley so no one would find it. Then Lizzie returned to her room, and as she dialed the number she knew by heart, tears fell in a waterfall.  
  
Miranda picked up on the third ring, "Hello?"  
  
"Miranda?" Lizzie asked in a quaking voice.  
  
"Lizzie, what's wrong?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I just took a test..."  
  
"What kind of test?"  
  
"A pregnancy test..."  
  
"Oh my god, Lizzie... you're not... are you?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Lizzie, everything's going to be ok. Are you home alone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"My mom and I are gonna come over RIGHT now. Don't do anything. Go make some popcorn and watch TV or something, ok?"  
  
"OK..." Lizzie's voice quivered, and the tears came in another shower.  
  
Miranda and her mom arrived about five minutes later. Lizzie was sitting downstairs in front of the television set, unaware of what she was watching. She couldn't see the TV through the tears flowing down her face. Miranda's mom entered the room, saw Lizzie, and immediately began talking to Miranda in Spanish. Then she turned to Lizzie, a kind smile on her face, "Lizzie, Dear, We have to call your mother. Where is she?" "She's at a parent teacher conference for Matt," Lizzie managed to get out between sobs. Lizzie sank back into the couch and curled into a ball and cried harder and harder. Miranda came and sat with her on the couch. She put her arm around Lizzie, and they waited to hear what Lizzie's mom would say to Miranda's mother. 


	3. Chapter 3

Miranda's mother finally reached Lizzie's mom, and Lizzie and Miranda listened tersely as Miranda's mom talked to Lizzie's, "Mrs. McGuire, this is Miranda's mother, I'm here with Lizzie, and she's in a terrible state. I really think it would be best if you and your husband came home to talk to her. I'm with her now, and she's fine. She just really needs her mother right now." There was a pause. "Yes, she's crying, but it's nothing a cup of hot tea and a long chat can't calm down, Mrs. McGuire." Pause. "Oh, your husband and son are camping?"   
  
Lizzie nodded in confirmation.   
  
Miranda's mother frowned, "OK, Mrs. McGuire, I'll stay with her until you get here. No problem. Thank you! Bye-bye!" She hung up the phone and then came and sat on the other side of Lizzie. She and Miranda stroked her hair. "Would you like me to put on a pot of tea so you girls can talk?" she asked.   
  
Lizzie smiled, and Miranda nodded. Miranda's mother scurried off, and the two were left alone.   
  
Miranda turned and sat crosslegged facing Lizzie on the couch, "Does Gordo know yet?"  
  
"No," Lizzie replied.  
  
"Well, don't worry about that yet," Miranda told her. "We'll talk to your mom first."  
  
She said we, Lizzie noticed, but Lizzie knew that when it came down to it, she would be abandoned when the moment came to tell her mother. "How could this happen to me? We were always safe!" Lizzie cried, and collapsed against Miranda's shoulder.   
  
"Shhhh..." Miranda whispered, but at that moment, the door opened and Mrs. McGuire rushed through the door.   
  
She saw Lizzie, and hurried toward her. "Honey? What's wrong?" she sat on the couch next to Lizzie, and Lizzie turned towards her mother, her tearstained face raw with emotion.   
  
"Mom!" she cried, and threw her arms around her mother's neck. She clung there for dear life, and didn't even hear when Miranda and her mother slipped out the front door. After she had finally calmed down, she pulled away, and they stared at each other for the longest time until Lizzie began to speak. "Mom, what I'm about to say, you're not going to want to hear. In fact, when I say it, you'll probably disown me as your daughter."   
  
"Oh Lizzie!" her mother chastened her. "I would never EVER disown you as my daughter! I promise. No matter how bad it is."   
  
And then it all came spilling out, "Mom, I took a pregnancy test today and it came out positive. It's Gordo's baby, and... and please don't hate me." 


	4. Chapter 4

Tears started sliding down Lizzie's mom's face, "Oh, Lizzie. Of course I don't hate you. I could never hate you!" They hugged and clung to each other, sobbing onto the other's shoulder.   
  
Eventually they calmed down, and Mrs. McGuire pulled herself together, "What do you want to do about the baby? Have you talked to Gordo yet? We need to talk to your father..."   
  
Lizzie looked at her mother in a panic, "Mom, slow down. I don't know what I want to do yet, and no I haven't talked to Gordo. Oh, Mom... I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Mom!" And Lizzie collapsed into tears again.   
  
"It's ok, honey! It's ok! I know you weren't planning on this. I can't say I'm happy this happened, but it's happened now, and we have to deal with it and we will, OK? I love you, and everything is going to be ok," Mrs. McGuire assured her daughter, and they embraced, clinging to one another. "Do you know how far along you are, Sweetie?"  
  
"About two months... that's how many periods I've missed anyway..."  
  
Mrs. McGuire inhaled deeply, and they sat in silence for a minute or two, "I think it's time to call your father," she said. 


	5. Chapter 5

When Mr. McGuire arrived home, he was in a panic. He had left Matt on the campout with Laney's Dad, and hurried home to see what was the matter. When Mrs. McGuire told him the news, several emotions flashed across his face, and Lizzie thought he might have a heart attack. First she saw anger. Not anger at her, anger at the situation, at least she hoped so. Then panic, then fear, then dread, then shame, and lastly, worriment flashed through his facial features. He wanted to make sure Lizzie was comfortable and that she was alright, and that she had been willing, and Lizzie assured her father, ashamedly, that she had, in fact, been willing, and that Gordo was, of course, the father. His emotions seemed conflicted on that fact of knowledge. He seemed happy that she hadn't been raped, but disappointed in her for having sex so young. After bringing the family up to terms on all the facts, they sat down and began to talk about what to do.  
  
"I think we need to call Gordo and his family," Lizzie's mother began.  
  
"Please, Mom, I'm not ready..." Lizzie begged. "I mean, I just found out today..."  
  
"Yeah, Hun, let's let her wait until she's more comfortable with the facts and with what she wants to do before we get Gordo involved," Mr. McGuire interjected.  
  
"But I think Gordo and his family need to be in on that decision making," she argued.  
  
In the end, Lizzie and her father agreed with her mother, and they decided to let Gordo in on the news. Lizzie rang Gordo up, and they agreed to meet in a nearby park as the McGuires had felt uncomfortable leaving Lizzie and Gordo alone in any room of the house. Lizzie decided she couldn't blame them, but that they were being overly cautious. She had learned her lesson the hard way...   
  
Lizzie pulled on a lavender sweater and a loose denim skirt. She wanted to look nice for this occasion. It would make up for how nervous she was, and her big, puffy eyes. She pulled out her hair straightener, and added the crimping extension to it. She waited for it to heat up and then slowly ran it through her hair, crimping the ends of her smooth blonde hair. She pulled part of it into a bun on the top of her head, and left the rest down. She grabbed her denim patchwork purse, which carried her cell phone in case she needed to call her parents for any reason, her wallet, and a small comb for her hair. She ran down the stairs, shouting to her parents that she was leaving, and left the house.  
  
Arriving at the park, Lizzie sat on the bench she and Gordo had agreed to meet at and waited, and then she saw him coming across the green expanse of grass. He just seemed to pop around the corner of the jungle gym, and she smiled wide and he grinned in return. She stood, and hugged him. He kissed her cheek and they sat down on the bench... 


	6. Chapter 6

"Gordo, there's something I need to tell you," Lizzie rushed into it head on. He tried to talk but she cut him off, "And there's no easy way of saying it, so I guess I'm just going to say it."  
  
Gordo was silent, waiting for her to continue, "What is it, Lizzie? You know you can tell me anything..."  
  
The silence continued for a good five minutes, and then finaly Lizzie burst out with a rush of tears, "I'm pregnant!" She burried her face in Gordo's shoulder and sobbed, until she was out of tears to cry. Gordo just stroked her smooth, blonde hair, trying to comfort her in the only way he could at the moment, as he was momentarily speechless, which was quite amazing for Gordo.   
  
Gordo finaly thought of something to say, and quipped, "At least now you'll have a movie made after you like you've always wanted..." He knew right when he said it, that it was the wrong thing to say, but he couldn't take it back.   
  
Lizzie was furious. Livid even. "How can you say that? Do you realize how serious this is? This will affect our whole entire lives!"  
  
Gordo hugged her, even though she put up a fight, "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just trying to lighten the situation up. It was a mistake. I'm sorry."  
  
She melted, and fell into Gordo's embrace, and they kissed each other tenderly. Then Lizzie pulled away, trembling, "What are we going to do, Gordo?"  
  
"Have you talked to your parents?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she replied.  
  
"What do they think?"  
  
"They want to leave it up to me and you. But I don't think they want me to get an abortion, and besides, I don't think I could ever do that anyways."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Gordo said quietly, taking Lizzie's hand in his. "So that leaves adoption, and keeping the baby," he added.  
  
"Gordo, I can't decide all this right now. I have to talk about it with my family. You have to talk about it with your family... I mean... that's assuming you want to be involved in all of this," she hurried on.  
  
Gordo sat still for a moment, "I can't believe you'd think otherwise, Lizzie. That hurts..."  
  
Lizzie threw her arms around Gordo's neck, "Oh, Gordo! I'm so sorry! I love you so much, I knew you wouldn't leave me with this all alone." 


End file.
